


Scars

by Taniushka12



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Light Masochism, M/M, Scars, Sexual Tension, Unhealthy Behavior, bit of blood, in some way at least, that sounds bad and im sorry abt this whole thing, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: When Eiffel asked Jacobi why he didn't mind being covered in scars, he didn't thought he would learn why, exactly, did he liked them.But hey, he's not... he's only mildly complaining.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning: this thing is both 1. first written down when I was on a Not So Good place mentally, and 2. p darn horny, so Yeah  
> if you're uncomfortable w/ scars, picking at scars or blood Id suggest you to not read it
> 
> (also last disclaimer? theres no self harm involved. It _was_ gonna have some mentions but it started to make me uncomfortable so i dropped it)

—I... I don't understand. —He said one day.

 He was resting his head on Daniel's shoulders, not even pretending to pay attention to the movie on the already forgotten screen in front of them. He liked hanging out with the man, he enjoyed muting off his thoughts every once in a while and stop pretending to be someone he wasn't sure he was or not. He enjoyed the movies, enjoyed the mindless chaos he -they- would cause on an abandoned facility. He really enjoyed the kissing. He knew he could enjoy more, if he just let himself do it.

 Doug stopped tracing circles on his arm, and Daniel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

 —What?

 —I said I don't-

 —Yeah yeah I did get _that_. What do you not understand?

 —It's been a while since we got back to, like, a relatively normal life, and yet every time you go visit us or I come here you always have so many scars...

 —Are you worried about me? —He asked, with a mocking smile.

 —Renée and Isabel are worried.

 —Yeah well, they know where they can stick their worry. —He replied, only half meaning it.

 —I may, also, be a bit worried...

 —...You shouldn't, Doug. I'm a much tougher cookie that you could ever be, I can handle a scar or two. Besides these are all superficial cuts, believe me you'll know when I have a real scar.

 —Yes but why? —Now he felt his eyes on him, frowning—. I mean there must be plenty of jobs that someone like you could do that are much more harmless.

 He rolled his eyes.

 —Well maybe I don't want that. Maybe I like it, the harm. The scars... And I swear to God if you ask why again...—Daniel regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth, feeling how Doug turned around to face him directly, said question written all over his features. He grimmaced—. Do you really wanna know?

 — _Yes?_  I want to-

 —Understand, yes, I got that part.

  He sighed, half dramatically and half bracing himself for saying that once again.

 —I just... —He pulled a face, trying to find the words—. I like scars, yknow? I like having scars. And bruises. They... —He looked at him for a second, the earnest expression of a man who already told him some of his worst fears, and couldn't help but keep talking with honesty—. When I see them, when I touch them, I feel pain and it reminds me that I'm alive.

 —...How?

 —Well gee, I don't know. It's like... It's like you did stuff, you got hurt, you bled, and that means you're alive, okay? Seeing a scar means you lived through it, touching it and feeling the pain means you're alive right now. —He traced with his prosthetic hand a fine red line that went from the interior of his index finger to the beginning of the hand, across the back of it, and the bone and the vein. He took a sharp breath, and kept talking with a laugh—. I remember when i was a teen that I loved pressing my hand against my bruises, loved the _sting_.

 —Only when you were a teen? —He looked up to his... friend, to his deep brown eyes, staring at him mere inches from him. He really was trying to understand, or something, by the way his eyes very obviously tried to read him. He laughed a bit.

 —Point taken...

 They both fell into a mildly comfortable silence, as Doug's stare travelled his body. He wasn't being secretive about that, and Daniel swallowed, wanting to know what the man in front of him was thinking now that he didn't look judging. He looked... curious. Curiosity was good, curiosity was indulging, and Daniel was always in the mood for being indulged. He took a breath when Doug's fingers started tracing his arm again, with the strange carefulness of someone who considers doing something they're not sure of wanting or not.

 Doug, for his part, carefully stroked the dark red scars on his arm, back and forth, back and forth in between his burn marks, feeling the rough texture of his skin. Daniel looked at him attentively, grey eyes following his hands for a while until they landed on his own again. He kept himself in silence, spreading his hand from his upper arm to his shoulder, biting his lower lip and asking, with uncertainly.

 —Does... Does it hurt?

 —Nah. —He shook his head, placing his hand in his—. Most of these are from a few days ago, they feel nice and rough to the touch but I don't really feel anything.

 —Oh...

 There was that weird atmosphere again, and with surprise Daniel noted that Doug's eyes couldn't meet his. He kept looking at his arm, his neck, that little patch of skin that his shirt didn't hide... _You want something_ , he wanted to say. _Take it._

 He knew Doug wasn't like that tho, but a bit of help didn't hurt anyone. He locked eyes on his, knowing he wasn't looking, and grabbed the hem of his shirt before pulling it off. When he raised his eyes he was met with those dark ones in front of him, finally.

 —Dan-

 —Touch me.

 Without further ado Doug cupped his face on his hand, kissing him before lowering his hand all across his neck and chest. Although when Daniel took a sharp breath he actually looked down, grimacing for all the red cuts, some larger than others, on his pale skin.

 —Daniel, how the hell...?

 —It doesn't- I had a fight with a racoon, whatever. —His voice was a bit shaky, and Doug didn't move his thumb, still uncertain of his own motivation.

 — _Really?_

 —Doug, I'm fine. —He swallowed, grabbing his arm to pull him closer—. And before you ask, no, I _didn't_  make these myself. C'mon.

 He bit his lip, torn between wanting to stop and keep going, keep exploring with his fingers and dragging more noises from his mouth. After all, he had to admit he looked so good like that, cheeks flushed and half lidded eyes, mouth barely open trying to regulate his own breathing... He tentatively traced his thumb across a scar going in diagonal from the base of the neck to his chest, swallowing when he heard him gasp. Acute and sharp, fluttering eyelids, teeth then biting down his lower lip.

 God...

 He kissed him again, closing his eyes to avoid seeing the mess that was the other man's skin while roaming his chest with his fingers and learning to play him by memory. He gasped inside his mouth, tongue pressing against his but with much slower movement, getting too caught up in the sensations. At some point he had to stop himself from digging his nails into his flesh, having to remind himself that he wasn't, in fact, teasing his sensitive skin but consciously tracing his wounds to make him relive the pain.

 — _Ah._

 He opened his eyes, hand static above his ribs while he looked down to his skin. There was a big bruise there, patch of dark skin besides the burn on his stomach, and he hesitated. Daniel's words still rang on his memory, but he wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't sure he wanted to. He wasn't all that sure he _didn't_  want to, too.

 —Doug?

 Daniel's eyes were closed till that moment, pupils heavy with vague ache and lust. His lips were touching, but neither of them closed their distance. He took a deep breath, thinking how illegal it should be to look that turned on while doing what he was doing.

 —Daniel, I... —He pressed very carefully the black spot, only to make him aware of it—. I don't want to hurt you.

 —I _want_ you to. —Nearly begged him, taking his lips in between his own. Doug briefly closed his eyes, feeling dizzy when he sucked on his tongue, feeling almost intoxicated when he whispered into his mouth—.  _Please._

 —...You would tell me if you were seriously in pain, right?

 He huffed a quiet laugh.

 —Of course, _babe_.

 Daniel knew he couldn't push Doug too hard, Doug "team what's wrong with handcuffs?" Eiffel would probably stop before actually injuring him, but not without surprise he realized that it's been a while since he wasn't exactly that Doug. He felt his thumb dig right below his rib in the center of the blackening bruise, and he dug his nails on his shoulders as a sharp cry fell from his mouth. It hurt like hell, and while yes, he did toy with his bruises too the last couple of days, it just felt so different when the person touching them wasn't him. He hid his face on his neck, moaning, when he did it again. The fact that he was stroking his marked skin with his other hand didn't help, breath getting caught on his throat as he shivered.

He had his hands firmly grasping his chest and the back of his head, mouth gasping at his neck and making his way towards the other man's mouth. He pressed his forehead with his, noses touching while he whined between his lips, eyes shut closed by the pain and the pleasure.

 —D-Doug...

 —Are you... Do you...

 —I'm f-

 —Do you like it?

 —...—It took him a few breaths and a shaky laugh before answering—. Doug, I _like_  it when I do that myself, it feels so much better when you're the one doing it.

 —God, why do you make it sound so sexual?

 —It's not?

  _It shouldn't_ , Doug thought while kissing away Daniel's laughter, before trailing his lips to his neck. _It shouldn't feel good, for neither of us_ , he thought, repressing a shiver when he felt his lips on his ear, sharp breaths and shaky moans while he pinched his skin with fingers. He closed his eyes, feeling like the only thing that existed in that moment was that warm body in front of him, his hot breath against his skin and his breathy moans. He groaned into his neck.

 —Daniel?

 —Hmm?

 —...Did the racoon scratch your back too?

 —I... yeah.

 It took only a moment before climbing to his lap, pressing his lips to his neck again and the tip of his fingers roughly to the skin of his back, this time without being able to stop himself from digging his nails too. Daniel cried out, and Doug didn't know how to feel, knowing that it went straight to his cock.

 —Fuck, God, _Doug_...

 He pulled him closer, needed him closer. Doug felt his pulse and the vibration of his harsh breath with his lips and he couldn't help but moan when he felt his hips twitch beneath him. He let his hands stroke the scars on his back while his tongue explored the expanse of his neck with abandon, biting softly, losing himself in the wet gasps of Daniel and his nails clawing at his own back. He only stopped when he heard him sob, as he opened his eyes.

 He could see the tip of his fingers mottled with bright red, opened scars and droplets of blood smeared all over his skin.

 He froze, apology stuck on his throat as his hands twitched with shock, when Daniel hooked his arms behind his back and yanked him even closer. With a sharp take of breath he tried not no moan at the hot contact of their skin, not in that moment, but it was so difficult when the man pressed against him mumbled profanities against his ear. His arms kept him close psychically, but his voice, breathy and weak and very very turned on, was the thing that kept him from stopping that accidental experiment of his.

 Because Daniel was enjoying it, there was no doubt of that, and except the color red of his hands and his back, he felt like he could go on forever just listening him moan with his hands clasping at his back like that.  He never heard him like that. He was always so proud and douchy, and Doug liked the change. He may be a bit freaked out but by God he felt his entire being shiver when he heard him so _needy_. He swallowed, at the same time that Daniel took his face in between his hands and made him look at him.

 Eyes dark and wet with only a line of grey and red lips of all the biting, wet, and skin shining with a fine trim of sweat. He looked oh, so, good.

 — _I **want**  you._

 Fuck if he didn't want him too.

 He buried his -bloodstained- hands on his curly hair, dragging him closer so he could kiss him hard, biting his lower lip in the process, and everything from that point onwards became hazy. Doug discovered that, apparently, he did have something in common with his former self, judging for his body-that-wasn't-quite-his-own's reaction, cock already half hard from _whatever that was_  along. And also found out that letting himself enjoy it could lead to... strange, but not unwelcoming changes and scenarios. Perhaps the most interesting thing was at the end, when Daniel marked his own back with his nails harder than before as he came, legs pressed hot against his back and choked moans against his lips.

 Later that night on his own house he hissed and shifted when the fabric of his shirt got caught on the expanse of his back, surprisingly sighing at the ache of it, and couldn't help but trace it with his fingerprint and the shadow of a lazy smile. Much later he would remember his words, maybe a little more careless, and he would finally -albeit regrettably- understand what he ment, but for now he just sighed on his pillow remembering the feeling of Daniel's body on his hands.

 Ah... He really enjoyed being with him, despite everything.

**Author's Note:**

> jacobi's tv is one of those that if you dont click anything for a while it shuts off automatically btw
> 
> one day ill actually write smth good w/ these two ! but today ! is not that day :') oh also there's a few things that i mention here that ill use on a sorta prequel, all the fwb stuff + "mindless chaos"? yeah, that Actually has a story


End file.
